


False Alarm | Fallout 3

by Demonofthewolf



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bethesda, Bisexual Female Character, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Escape, F/F, Fanfiction, Gen, Heterochromia, Little Lamplight, Post-Apocalypse, Runaway, Self-Medication, Survival, Survival Horror, Teenagers, Vault 101, alarm, lone wanderer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonofthewolf/pseuds/Demonofthewolf
Summary: The story how Jade got out of the Vault, and what adventures she lived through to get into the vast mountains and ended up teaming with a bunch of raiders near the glowing sea...
Relationships: Amata Almodovar/Female Lone Wanderer, James & Female Lone Wanderer





	1. Syringes and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well well here we go again...

FASLSE ALARM

* * *

Jade woke up as the bright room lights got into her eyes, and drowned the small surgery room in it. She had fallen asleep with her head on the small desk and under her, her notes that she took yesterday night while her Father treated some vault inhabits. She jumped up and noticed her Father James standing in the door frame. " _Good Morning Sunshine! It's nearly 9 am, your lesson starts soon, i know you're too exhausted but I'm sure Mister Brotch can't make an exception for you_." He slowly added while entering the room. Jade remembered what day it is, The G.O.A.T. test, as she searched through her stuff to get dressed. Her vault suit was still to big for her but she didn't care Butch and the other boys will scold her for it anyway...

Jade entered the class room and stopped as soon as she saw that her regular sit place was taken. She observed the classroom slowly, all other students were already sitting and turned around as she activated the vault door. Their stares didn't stop as she keep looking for a free seat. Mr. Brotch was busy going through some papers and fixing the projector that was mirroring a flickering image of the vault boy on a jumping goat. The room was decorated with warn signs that they should keep quiet and work hard. But that didn't stop the Teenagers to write or draw on the walls, some penises were scribbled on the walls so are names and other drawings. " _Please sit down, we would have already started if someone hadn't played with the damn thing here_ " Mr. Brotch said into the class and slapped the projector. And the whole class laughed.

Jade went through the sitting rows and found a free sit place in the left of the room, as she sat down she looked for Amanda, her friend. She didn't noticed the snickering behind her as she was about to sit down and Jade lost her balance and fell on the ground as Butch removed her chair under her body. The whole class broke out in laughter and the boys in the other sitting row, who were obviously best friends with Butch, all sprang up and laughed and kicked Jades stuff away from the tables. She angrily stood up and placed her pencils on her desk again while giving Butch a death stare. " _Yes, yes, yes very funny, you are all amazing pranksters... until your parents hear about this, then you all start begging me not to tell them_ " The teacher said while looking up from the projector , " _Now sit down and wait until i got thing thing fixed_ ". He hit it again with his hand and the image from the goat jumped to some text. The first question of their test, that will choose their career path in their future life in the vault. 

" _Hey Jade! you know why your chair broke?_ " Butch suddenly leaned forward his face next to Jades and she really had to restrain herself not to hit him right away. " _The chair didn't even break... not yet, because after this i'll smash it over your face_ " Jade whispered under her breath and hoping that he would stop. " _because... YOU ARE FAT-_ " he stopped yelling as Jade yanked him away and turned around again just to see that Mr. Brotch was standing in front of her desk with his arms folded in front of his chest and starring at her angrily.

The next hours were hell for the entire class it seemed, but mostly for Jade since her Bully sat right behind her and she can swear he's planning more. Jade tried to focus on the test and to give normal or reasonable answers but the questions were just so off. She had to give her best, for herself but most for her Father, she wanted to make him proud and end up in the medical clinic just like him. That would be her biggest dream, her own medical clinic in the Vault!

**Question 5**

**Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?**

_Throw the Tea at your Granny_.... Jade scribbled as her answer on the piece of paper while her hand run through her curly hair again, she was nervous what if she answered wrong? what if she had to clean the toilets for the rest of her life because of this? what would Father say to that? She dropped the pencil and covered her face with her hands trying not to scream on the top of her lungs from all this bullshit, what idiot came up with those questions...

the last 10 minutes went slower over as waiting for the desserts at the cafeteria... Jade absolutely lost her concentration, Butch or someone else from behind her threw small paper balls at her the entire time, she doesn't even wanna know how many she has got stuck in her hair. But the boys found it funny as hell. Jade had enough she turned around and threw her pencil at Butch. Mr. Brotch stood up and after another yelling from him she got send out of class, but Jade didn't care she already had finished her test anyway. After few Minutes the automatic door oped and the other teenagers came out talked about their results and shared their new future careers. Jade wanted to wait until everyone went outside but Amanda stepped in front of her and smiled at her.

" _Those assholes... if someone had to get send out it was them_ " Amanda laughed at Jade, they sat in front of the classroom and talked about Amanda's result of the test and what answers she gave, they both laughed at the question with the grandma. At once the day didn't seemed all that bad. Jade froze as Amanda suddenly ran her hand through her blonde curly hair and fished some paper balls out of it. Jade just blinked at her surprised and Amanda sweetly smiled at her and gently closed Jades open jar with her finger. Both laughed, but Jade laughed to hide her embarrassment, her face felt all hot... oh god she hoped she wasn't all red. She had no idea what just happen but Jade felt all warm and soft. Amanda smiled at her and leaned closer for a hug. Mr. Brotch was already waiting for the to part their hug. 

Jade sat in her chair again and could hear her Father and Mr. Brotch yelling at each other. " _What an amazing day_ " she thought to herself. Finally the door opend again " _Come daughter... We're done here, and if Butch and the others, bother you again, specially in such important manners like future, we'll talk to the Overseer personally about that!_ " Her Dad furiously told her as he leaded her out of the classroom to her own room again. " _I've talked to your teacher, you will work in the medical Clinic with me, Your Test results said something different but since Butch and the others were disrespectful and sure it's not your fault, no one could normally work like that. So yeah... You have a day off now, i can handle the clinic on my own today"_ He said with relief. Jade couldn't progress what just happend, She stared at her Father and Couldn't hold back her Happiness about it. She jumped in her Fathers arms and yelled on the top of her lungs in excitement. While she jumped she knocked over some Syringes that were laying on the small surgical table next to them. _She will never forget this day!_

* * *


	2. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a normal Vault day to a breakout,,,

* * *

Nothing is happening, Jade sat for 2 hours in her stool spinning herself around. No Patient came into the clinic, no one needed help or aid. She started at her Books and Papers in front of her, learning about the Body and its Anatomy was boring, she took the book and skipped forward to the chapter with all the diseases that existed in the Wasteland, " _Now that is interesting!_ " she thought to herself. Her Father James was just filling out paperwork or typed Patient files into the Keyboard of the Terminal.

" _Jade either take a break or go back to learning_ " he mumbled without looking up from the screen. She just let out a big groan and picked herself up and went to the door. As it opened Amata entered the Room and they bumped into each other.

" _AYY-_ " Jade yelled out in frustration but as soon as she saw that it was her best friend she jumped into her arms. " _What are u doing here? I thought you're stuck in the cafeteria?_ " Jade admitted jokingly. " _Well you haven't shown up today so I thought I would check up on you, I saved some cake for you_ " Amata calmly said with a smile on her soft face. Jade just stared at her and didn't know what to say, or what to do, " _Why is she so cute????_ ". Amata just scoffed Jade in direction of the cafeteria. " _come on now! Before Butch and the other boys find the cake before you_ ". Both ran along the hallway laughing and giggling.

Jade woke up as the light lit up and the automatic Vault door opened. She could feel something was off, her Pipboy screen displayed _2:46 Am_ on it. " _What the hell?_ " she mumbled still drowsy from her sleep to the Person who entered her room. " _Jade... Get up!_ ", the small green light from the pip-boy danced around in the still-dark room, Jade could make out the Shape of Amatas face, her eyes were wide open and she was under shock. " _James... your Father... He left the Vault!, I don't know what's happening right now but everything is going out of hand!_ " she nearly screamed, stumbling out the last words " _And... And They killed Jonas..._ "

Jade sat in her bed with no glue what to do... she just couldn't believe it. " _Why would her Father leave the Vault, the save Vault 101 where they grew up in? and on top of that, don't tell her about it?_ " She turned to Amata and looked at her and was absolutely surprised as she yelled at her " _GET UP GODDAMMIT! THE GODDAMN SECURITY IS AFTER YOU!! Do something! please!"_. With that Jade sprang up and collected her backpack from the floor and stuffed in a bunch of clothes in it. As she wanted to storm out of her room Amata stopped her, " _Wait... i ... stole this from the Security... BUT don't do anything stupid!_ ". Amata took a Pistol out of her Vault suit pocket and handed it to Jade. She just couldn't believe this, it was a real gun, a 10mm pistol, and its condition was flawless, it was heavier than it looked like, Jade had never a real gun in her hands, only at her birthday party when she shoot around with a BB Gun but that was it. " _I won't need that, don't worry-_ " Jade said with her calm voice and tried to cheer her friend up with that but it didn't work. Amata's worried look just hanged on her.

" _My Father, he... The Overseer ...Every member of the vault security team has been ordered to attack you... You will need it!_ " Jade opened the Vault door again and before she left she turned around to Amata and before her own fear got the best of her she gripped Amata by her Vault suit and pressed a kiss on her lips. Jade never felt so small and embarrassed " _Why did she think that was a good idea?_ " But in her own surprise when They parted from the Kiss and stared at each other for few seconds Amata didn't looked disgusted or anything. She was smiling and both couldn't wait just to kiss slowly again. " _Now go..._ " Amata whispered to her and didn't look up from the floor.

" _I'll ... wait here for you..._ " she mumbled out as she broke down in tears. But Jade had already left the room...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it goes,, the real story begins now


	3. Security

Jade walked slowly into the hallway, the pumps along the wall were following her like snakes. The normal light system was out only the bright warning right lights at the ceiling made her way visible to her. The isolated noises she could hear were the air filterer and the loud alarming system, beeping in an alarming rhythm. 

She held the gun tight in her hands, pressing it close to her chest, hoping that she doesn't have to use it against anyone. Jade turned around nervously, following the signs which directed the way deeper in the vault. the overseer office was on the other side, and she needed the password for the door, she can't stay anymore. It seemed bizarre that she was abruptly forced to leave her own home. 

"I am only 19, how should I ever survive in the wasteland? what if I die? what if I die?" She couldn't get her thoughts out of her head.  
Jade kept checking the gun, reloading it, taking out the magazine and putting it back in, unlocking the safety function, she really had to practice that, she reloaded the gun again as fast as she could but the magazine didn't snap and fell out the gun. Jade tried to catch it mid-air but accidentally kicked it away from her. 

"Goddammit," she cursed, as she shook her hand from the pain, trotting after the mag on the floor and abruptly stopped as she saw the corpse of Jonas. They had killed him, his corpse was leaning against the wall, she covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming in terror. Jade kneeled slowly down and placed the gun next to her to the man's dead body. They shot him down multiple times, he probably didn't even resist.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered to him.

"Help me! You gotta help me! Jade!!" she jumped up and ran towards the screaming voice. It was Butch, and she promptly thought he was just playing a prank on her but he looked afraid. "What is it?" she quickly whispered to him, searching around for the security. 

"You gotta help my mom, she's trapped by damn Radroaches! If your stupid daddy wouldn't have-", she smacked him in the face and opened the door before he could say anything.

Jade had no idea what had gotten into her, as she saw how big the insects were, they were all crawling over the floor and walls, searching for new food. She looked around carefully and sprang to the police baton which was laying on a dresser and fought off the roaches with it.

"Thank you so much" You know what! Your one of us now, Tunnel Snake Rule" Butch yelled as he ran away with his mother and left Jade his Jacket with the Snake Patch on it, behind. 

"What the? I don't have time for your shit!" she cursed after him wiping the juices of the bugs into her pants. She took the jacket and bound it over her hips.

"Search every room for her!" Jade stopped as she could hear some Security guards near her. She leaned over the corner to get a glimpse of how many they were. The young girl tried not to complete panic as she counted 5 of them. Jade studied her baton which was covered in insect blood, there was no way she could fight them off with just with that, and the gun... HER GUN! she searched for every pocket but it wasn't there! 

"Oh wow..." she turned around to go search for her firearm but got stopped as she pumped directly into one guard and fell to the ground.

"That's her!" one of them yelled in a shrill voice, surprised to run into her as just she was. The Security guards readied themselves unsure on what do do, they acted very slow, not knowing how to handle the firearms in their hands. Jade kicked the man in front of her down and sprang up, leaping forward, and sliding on the floor until she could grab the gun which she had left at Joan's corpse. She turned around with a spin, reloading it in the progress and stopped. She stared at the guards who were frozen in place, scared. 

She looked down at her gun and looked up at the securities again, without thinking she ran as fast as she could.

Jade sprinted away from the security, her ears were ringing from the exhaustion. she ran up the stairs to the Overseers office and kneeled, resting her arms on her knees, to catch her breath.

The sound of the automatic door made the Overseer jump up, and Jade entered it slowly, she searched with her eyes the room for him. the room was covered with beautiful wood and it had a round small window in the center of the wall, the lights were out and only the emergency power light was zapping flashing in the room. The round big desk of the overseer was empty and one terminal was placed on it, it's green screen light, the whole office blended her in a green glow.

"I really hope you're here to turn yourself in! You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself" He old man spoke up, visibly nervous about the whole situation. Jade shifted around tensely.

"Just... just give me your password. Then I'll be going!"

"Come on now! Turn yourself in, is that so hard? and then we can solve this in a peaceful matter. Just because your Father betrayed us doesn't mean you have to!"

Jade blinked at him surprised, "Betrayed? What are-M- My Father isn't a traitor!"

"Yes and now stop wasting my time, SECURITY!", Jade twisted around as she heard Amata's protesting voice outside in the hallway. "No stop!" Jade turned around and a sharp sting causes her to stumble back, losing nearly her balance. She looked at her body and choked on her scream as she saw the blood squirreling out of her wound, she followed with her eyes to the hands of the Overseer and noticed he was holding a knife. Jade panicked and before he could shrike again she fired her gun directly at him.

The noise was deafening and the white noise wouldn't stop ringing in her ears, the cries in the room appeared withdrawn, but they weren't.

"Dadddyyyyy! Noooooo!" Amata sprang to her father's body. He had sunken against the wall, blood drowning the floor, Jade dropped the gun as she saw what she just had done.

"Oh my God, what have you done? You killed him! Why would you kill my Father?!" Amata sobbed into her lifeless father. Jade had no idea what to do, her entire body felt as her lungs would be crusted. "Get out!, Get out! I don't wanna see you again! Fucking leave the damn Vault already!" the brown-haired girl screamed at Jade while tossing the password towards her.

Jade was hyperventilating as she continued towards to the door, the security guards at least left her alone now, she stumbled through the end of the vault, she typed in the password for the security door with shaking hands. Jade hold the gun close to her body and pressed against her wound, at least it wasn't deep and he didn't hit anything important. Thanks to Butch and his damn jacket, it saved her life.   
The huge vault door opened with a shrill crushing sound. and the daylight from outside blinded her. The fresh breeze hit her and caused her to choke. The young girl didn't look back and rushed out of her home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i want to write oof


End file.
